Ryoga's Confession
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Ryoga tells Akane how he feels. Drama ensues. Ratings, title, category, etc may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

My second fic... there will be references to things that happened in the manga and not the anime.

* * *

"R... Ryoga... I'm flattered but... Ranma and I are..."

Just remembering the words made him sulk. He finally had the chance to tell her how he feels without Ranma interrupting. But she turned him down. They're engaged... She and Ranma bonded and... He didn't hear the rest.

"I see," said Ryoga, tears forming in his eyes. "I won't bother you anymore then..." He turned and ran.

"Wait! Ryoga!" Akane yelled after him. _You didn't let me finish..._

* * *

Akane had walked all over Nerima hoping to find Ryoga. _I can't find him... I'm so tired. He must have left town already._

"Where have *you* been all day?" a familiar voice snickered. "And what do you care?" Akane replied sarcastically.

"Kasumi asked me to look for you. It's already past dinner time! You've been out all day. What've you been doing?"

"As if you really care!" Akane retorted and stuck her tongue at him as she turned to run home.

"Geez, what's with that macho chick?" Ranma looked on aloof.

Ryoga watched as the sun set from the horizon. He was high on the cliffs overlooking Nerima. _Goodbye forever, Akane. But Ranma... just you wait. It's not over between_ _us._ Soon he was deep in the wilderness. He hadn't stopped running since those words rang in his ears. But it was getting dark. At times like this, when he was depressed, he would turn into P-chan and find happiness in Akane's arms. But not this time. She loves P-chan. Not me. There was no comfort in that. _What do I do now?_

* * *

 _I hope he hadn't gone too far. He could be anywhere now..._

"Where are you off to so early this morning?" Ranma asked Akane in a sarcastic tone, feigning apathy.

"I'm going to look for Ryoga. YOU should go back home!" She walked as fast as she could to leave him behind.

"What? What for?"

"What do you care!" Akane kicked Ranma into the air. _If I couldn't find him in town yesterday, I probably won't find him here now._ She thought back for clues as to where he may be. _Maybe he's back in the woods, where the mushrooms of time are. Or at least passed through that area. I'll have to check..._

Deep in the woods Akane found her clue. _What's this? The top cover of a cup ramen? It's still clean. Ryoga must've left it behind just yesterday or this morning. I_ _have to keep..._ Akane didn't notice the hornet clinging to the backside of the cover until it flew up buzzing in a rage. "Ah!" She swatted but missed. The hornet flew up for an attack. That's when she noticed the hive on a nearby tree, where hornets were crawling out and buzzing loudly. They were swarming and began to fly towards the one hornet. Suddenly a shadow flew down and crushed the hornet before it hit its target.

"RUN!" The shadow commanded. Akane turned and ran as quickly as she could for cover.

* * *

"You stupid girl! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Shut up, Ranma! I have to find Ryoga, or we may never see him again! Why were you following me anyway?"

"Because you're dumb as a brick and always get yourself into trouble! Did you want to risk your life to confess your love to him or something?"

"RANMA!" Akane aimed a fist right at his face. For the first time, Ranma caught Akane's hand and prevented the attack.

"Akane... what exactly happened?" He decided to diffuse the situation and asked calmly. "I'll help you out..." Ranma was always there to help her when she needed it. Doubly now that it also involved his friend and only rival.

* * *

"Geez, that stupid jerk." Ryoga can be as sneaky and deceptive like the other suitors. He caught on to Ranma's antics and waited until he was busy sparring with his father to tell Akane how he feels. "How dare he..." Ranma thought to himself. "At least Akane doesn't return the feelings. But what's with this letter she gave me?" She wrote a letter and was about to post it for Ryoga's house, hoping he was making his way there. He goes home occasionally. Even if it took him a long time to get there, he'd get it eventually. Ranma offered to just find Ryoga and give it to him. The letter would age and fall apart before Ryoga would ever make it home. A red tent caught his eye and he came to an abrupt stop. He was 50 feet high on a cliff and below him was a camp. _It's Ryoga_... It was only noon. _He must've stopped for lunch_. Where was he exactly? He went on to look.

Ryoga stood at the base of a waterfall, wishing he could bathe and meditate underneath. Meditating under a cold waterfall to cleanse the body and soul was a practice he had picked up along his travels. Unfortunately, that ended after his trip to Jusenkyo. "Ranma... it's all your fault... I'll get you yet..." He closed his eyes and dropped his head slightly. He then turned to go back to camp. As he stepped away he felt a heavy weight drop on his head.

"Yo, Ryoga, where are you off to now?"

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Ryoga said spitefully, head hanging in grief.

"I heard Akane hurt your feelings," Ranma said teasingly.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Aww cheer up, pal. At least now you can find someone who isn't dumb as a brick, whose thighs are too thick..."

"You're getting on my ne-erves..." Ryoga's hands clenched.

"I mean, that stupid macho chick almost got herself stung to death today looking for..."

"RANMA!" Ryoga's eyes glowed red. Red aura emitted from him.

Uh oh...

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TRASH TALKING AKANE! ...RANMA... THE WAY YOU TREAT AKANE..." His body grew tense. "...IS UNFORGIVEABLE!" Shin Shi Shi Hokodan!

The red aura formed a large ball and rose from Ryoga, only to fall back down with incredible speed.

Ranma was knocked off Ryoga's head as the beam blasted upwards. He started gunning it as soon as he landed on his feet, but the blast was too large and came too fast. He was crushed to the ground.

"MOREOVER, YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME ONE TOO MANY TIMES!" Shin Shi Shi Hokodan!

Ranma looked on in panic. "If I can't dodge this one, I can negate it by not having emotions..." Not an easy task for someone whose confidence and arrogance was plentiful. Meditation and clearing his mind weren't his specialty either. He could feel the strength of the blast increase. I don't think I can take too many of these this time...

If he could stand just up after the blast, he would be ready to run before Ryoga could get a chance to do any more. Ryoga was fast, but he was faster. But Ranma was still recovering from the blast and took too long to get up. It was too late. Ryoga sensed Ranma's urgency and was already behind him. He quickly caught him in a choke hold.

 _No... what do I do now? I need to distract him. I need to think of something that'll get him out of despair and stop him from creating the blast. Or at least have the_ _blast hit him too! I know! I'll tell him Akane said she loves him! ...as a friend._

"Most of all Ranma... you're with... you're with..." his grip tightened. "...you're with... THE ONE I LOVE!" Ultimate Shin Shi Shi Hokodan!

"Ry..." It was no use. Ranma could barely choke out his name. He struggled with Ryoga's strength. No martial arts move could get him out of that grip. A telephone pole would be crushed and split in half by now. Even when Ryoga's grip loosened as the blast rose up from him Ranma only managed to catch his breath and start coughing.

* * *

Ranma woke up alone in a large, deep pit. The sun was lowering in the horizon, coloring orange and red to border the blue of the sky. That last blast was enormous. Maybe they should never have another formal fight with Akane as the prize. His head still throbbing and slightly dizzy, he climbed out of the pit and sat by the river. He heard a crumpling noise as he bent down. _Oh yeah, the letter._ He didn't have a chance to... _Hey what's in this letter anyway?_ Then a thought came to mind. *gasp*... _What if she really did want to tell him she loved him back?... and not just as a friend..._ The very thought made him hot with envy. _Stupid Akane. She can do whatever_ _she wants. Grr. Why should I deliver the letter?_ An image of Ryoga holding Akane's hand flashed in his mind. He struggled with himself whether or not he should open the letter.

* * *

In truth, true to the manga, Ryoga would've buried Ranma after he passed out lol. His murderous tendencies towards Ranma is kind of amusing. It's always the nice guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma held the letter up to the sky. "To Hibiki Ryoga, From Tendo Akane". _I can't read it through the envelope. If I open the letter, Ryoga would know. I suppose I_ _could open it and find a replacement envelope. But by the time I do that, it'll be harder to find Ryoga. If I don't deliver the letter, Akane would give me hell. I_ _could just read it and throw it away... but Akane would find out eventually. I can't open it and give it to him without an envelope..._ Thoughts and possibilities ran through his head. Another image of Ryoga holding Akane flashed in his mind. "Heh. Heheh. Heheheh. What... W-who cares what Akane has to say..." His eyes curved upwards, pupils towards the sky. Letters were falling off the trees all around him. "Look at all these letters! There's letters for everyone! There must be one for me too! He started throwing them all around. Where? Where's MY letter? I should look for it!" He started running in all directions, looking for his letter, scattering leaves everywhere. HAHAHAHHAHA AHAHHAHAHAH!... *OOMPH!*

He pulled his face off the tree he ran into and slowly came back to his senses. ...Damn...

*sigh* _I should just deliver it. Who cares what Akane wants. I don't want_ _some uncute macho chick anyway..._ He pulled the letter from his pocket and held it up. His eyes bulged, sweat dropped from his forehead. "Th-this... isn't the letter... it's... it's a leaf... WHERES THE LETTER?!" Panic set in. Ranma dove and swam through piles of leaves looking for the letter. _It's gone, GONE! Now what? Ranma can't fail a mission... I've got to find it!_

* * *

 _Down wind, it's got to have gone down wind..._

"To Hibiki Ryoga... From... Tendo Akane? A letter from Akane... to me?" Ryoga looked at the letter as if it were some mythical creature. He lifted his fire wood over his shoulders and headed back to camp. _What're the odds I'd find a letter from Akane here, in the middle of nowhere?_

 _It's the red tent again! I found Ryoga... but not the letter. What's he up to?_ Ranma went to take a peek. Ryoga sat by a fire, holding a letter, reading it intently.

Ranma tried to peek over his shoulder. _I need to get up higher._

Up on a tree, he could make out some of the writing. "Dear Ryoga... You're a great guy and I really enjoy... " _Ugh, I can't make out much more._

A gust blew by and shuffled scattered leaves . "' storm's coming," Ryoga thought.

* * *

"Akane, you should really be careful." Kasumi said, hearing that she almost got stung and swarmed by hornets. "So he ran away?" she said concerned.

"I don't think he intends on ever coming back," said Akane somberly.

"I told you he was pursuing you." Nabiki retorted and picked up another cracker.

Akane looked down. "Ugh. Well, he's a good friend and I don't want to lose him. I don't know how I'll find him now, though. He could be anywhere!"

"Maybe he went home."

"She's right. Maybe you can write him a letter and send it there." Kasumi suggested.

"Home, a letter, hah." Ranma snickered, reclining on the floor facing away from them. "It'll take Ryoga ten years to get home and read that letter. It'll be nothing but dust by then."

"His sense of direction can't be that bad. He's only in the next town over!"

"His sense of direction really is that bad, Nabiki. Fine, write the damn letter. I'll take it to him." Ranma said annoyed. "Just do it already." He was getting tired of all this worry over Ryoga. He was bound to show up as P-chan soon enough, or get lost and end up back at Nerima.

* * *

Retreating to her room, Akane sat down to write the letter.

"Dear Ryoga..." She thought for a moment.

"You're a great guy and I really enjoy it when you're around. Unfortunately... as you already know, Ranma and I are... engaged. We've bonded... and I don't want to let my father down. He really seems to want someone who's been trained in the Anything Goes style of martial arts. He recognizes you as an incredibly talented martial artist and overall pleasant guy. So does Mr. Saotome. But Ranma has been trained in the Anything Goes style all his life. I wish I can say yes, Ryoga. If it were any other time, any other situation...

I'm sorry. I hope you understand. Please don't leave for good, Ryoga. I hope to see you soon.

-Akane"

Akane sighed. _I wish I could hold P-chan right now. Just some loving comfort from a cute pet is what I need. I guess I'll give this to Ranma and take a hot bath and retire for the day._

 _Hmm... P-chan didn't show up today._ Ranma thought to himself. Akane handed the letter to Ranma as she headed to the bathroom. "Thanks, Ranma. You must really care about him and not want him to leave either." She said, eyes smiling. "Yeah whatever," he muttered. _He'd have shown up by now. What's that guy up to? Did he really leave for good? I'll have to leave early tomorrow to catch up._

* * *

Ryoga sat for a while, head down, letter lowered to knees covered from Ranma's view. _Argh. I need to see what she wrote!_

Ryoga held the letter up one more time, seemingly rereading it. Ranma couldn't see much more of what he already read. To his shock, Ryoga crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire. _AAAH! THE LETTER! I CAN'T READ IT NOW!_

Ryoga thought back to all the times he tried to leave Akane. He would always end up as P-chan or get lost and end up back in Nerima. Almost served for lunch once. Not this time. _If I avoid Nerima and the surrounding area at all costs, neither of those should happen. The storm's coming closer. It's time to tuck myself in and withdraw for the night._

Ranma ran towards the fire as soon as Ryoga closed his tent. _NO, NO NO NO! The fire... it burnt up the letter._ He was too worked up to realize how upset Ryoga was.

"Ugh..."

* * *

Walking through the rain with bandages and a walking stick, Ranma found his way back to the Tendo's. "So, Ranma, did you find him and give him the letter?" Akane said with high hopes.

"Yeah, whatever, more or less."

"Huh? Did you or did you not? What did he say?"

"Listen, if you want him back so badly, why don't you go find him yourself?"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY SO YOURSELF THAT I GET MYSELF INTO TROUBLE? AND OFFERED TO FIND HIM YOURSELF?" Akane snapped.

"Yeah, whatever." Ranma headed for a hot bath to turn back to male and wash away the day. _Why'd I agree to that. If he's such a great guy and she enjoys him, then what_ _do I care!_

 _UGH HE JUST GETS ON MY NERVES! MAYBE I *WILL* GO OUT WITH RYOGA!_ She glared at him with fury and vengeance.


End file.
